1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves a time switch used for example for triggering off or terminating a procedure when relatively short switching times are preset, only mechanical energy sources are available, and so forth. A non-exclusive area of use lies in motion control for the transportation rollers of paper towel dispensers or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples in this respect are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2 369 851, U.S. Pat. No. 2, 592,786. U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,664 or GB-A 2 043 592 and GB-A 2 096 099.